


Anger

by Magone



Series: Octaven one-shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone
Summary: "The only other person that hasn’t exactly abandoned me is Raven. Raven…….my childhood best friend. I love Clarke with all my heart, but Raven...she is the one that understands me the most. People avoid going near me with bullshit whenever Raven was around. Despite having a fucked up leg, nothing stops the feisty latina from whipping someone’s ass."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first Octaven story. It's very angsty but there is some fluff in the end. If no one likes angsty stories then don't read. But enjoy nonetheless.

There are days to which my frustration of everyone and everything just bring me to the brink of madness. I’m so tired of being this weak, pathetic being that they don’t deem strong enough. Ever since mom died, Bellamy has been more attentive and protective of me.

 

I’m just sick of it. I can’t make one fucking mistake without hearing some ultimatum from him. I just want it to stop. Sometimes going to school even has me on edge. Once again...I have Bellamy to thank for that.

 

Only Lincoln had to go and screw shit up. He really seemed like a sweet guy, but appearances are hella deceiving. We dated for roughly three months before I notice a change. I wasn’t really ready to take the next step with him, but he was.

 

Bellamy was working late one night last month and me being me, I invited Lincoln over for a movie night. We were making out midway through the movie when Lincoln just kept pushing for more. I told him no...however this time he wouldn’t take no for an answer….

  
That motherfucker ripped at my clothes while I screamed for him to stop. Now just to let you all know he didn’t touch me. I be damned if I ever let a man try to touch me. Despite how strong he might seem to be, I’m stronger.

 

So the minute Bellamy enters the house, Lincoln was lying on the living room floor knocked out. He was sporting a black eye, a broken nose, and more than likely pain in his balls.

 

Needless to say, Bellamy was furious. Of course I pressed charges, while Bellamy became even more overbearing. It seems that me kicking Lincoln’s ass by myself wasn’t enough to prove that I can handle things myself. Now everyone that knows us had been rather distant which again is FUCKING BULLSHIT!

 

My best friend Clarke has been around (THANK GOD!), but lately she’s been hung up with her new boo Lexa. The only other person that hasn’t exactly abandoned me is Raven. Raven……my childhood best friend. I love Clarke with all my heart, but Raven...she is the one that understands me the most. People avoid going near me with bullshit whenever Raven was around. Despite having a fucked up leg, nothing stops the feisty latina from whipping someone’s ass.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Today is the literal breaking point though. Walking to my locker, I feel the eyes of all my peers. Raven is literally nowhere and that had me on edge. I take a deep breath as I hear someone mumble “bitch” as I walk by. The second I get to my locker, I quickly dial my combination and try to snag whatever books I need. Midway I feel a presence behind me, I think it’s Raven. Turning around I am severely disappointed.

 

I’m greeted by Finn “Fuckboy” Collins. Of course...only Lincoln’s best friend has the audacity to come and bother me.

“Well, well if it isn’t miss Pocahontas”, he says mockingly.

 

Nobody... and I mean nobody is aloud to fucking call me that. No one except Raven. I turn back around and focus on my locker. In fact I’m counting to ten in my head and boy...is it a challenge.

 

“Hey I’m talking to you”, Finn says, “Don’t be disrespectful”.

 

Oh god. I believe my patience has reached its limit. I manage to get all my books and quickly slam my locker. I turn to walk away when I feel a firm grip on my arm.

 

“Don’t walk away from me bitch”, he growls.

 

I glance around briefly to see we’ve caught everyone’s attention. And let me tell you, it’s so damn sad that not one of these bitches are coming to my “rescue”.

 

“Finn let go of my arm”, I growl back.

 

“No. You fucked with my boy you dumb bitch”, he says moving closer. “You gotta pay for that.”

 

“If you don’t let me go...”, I warn turning to face him.

 

“You’ll do what, huh?”, he says leaning his face closer to mine.

 

“She’ll break your fucking face after I’m done breaking your fucking arm”, someone says from behind us.

 

We both look to see Raven with a look of absolute fury on her face.

 

“Ohh. If it isn’t little Miss Reyes being the hero. Tell me...how’s that leg of yours? It would be such a shame if someone were to swipe at it”, Finn says with mock tone. That does it for me.

 

Within a millisecond I twist Finn’s arm behind his back. He squeals in pain (what a lil bitch). Then before either of us were prepared, Raven swoops in and throws two hard jabs to his stomach and face. Hearing a nice crunch coming from his face tells me she broke his nose...and possibly his jaw too. Everyone now looks in shock and glee as “Fuckboy” Collins gets his ass handed to him by not one... but two girls.

 

Finn collapses to the floor holding both his bloody nose and his stomach. I feel a gentle touch on my other arm as I’m dragged away from the scene.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Raven somehow manages to get us away from the crowd. We end up in the music room after some time looking for a hideout. She lets go of my hand and turns to face me. Her brown eyes swirling with a mix of anger and concern.

“Are you ok?”, she asks brushing her hand over my cheek.

 

My eyes close at the touch and my body instantly relaxes in her presence. However I know that deep down inside, I’m still boiling with anger.

 

“I’m fine”, I say softly.

 

“How’s your arm?”, she asks grabbing my right arm carefully.

 

I wince a bit as her fingers press against the now forming black & blue. I watch closely as her jaw locks and her face turning into a hard glare.

 

“That son of a bitch”, I hear her mumble beneath her breath.

 

Raven turns away from me taking deep breaths to calm herself. I was staring at the brace on her leg, thinking back to what Finn mentioned in the hall.

 

“Hey Rae...what was Finn talking about in the hall?”

 

Her body tensed so fast I could barely handle what my suspicions were coming up with.

 

“What did he do Raven?”

 

She turns slowly to look at me. Her eyes are now tearing up. She takes another deep breath while leaning against the big piano behind her.

 

“We...we were at that party a couple months back. Remember at Clarke’s?”

 

I nod my head slowly, my eyes not once leaving hers.

 

“I overhead Finn and Lincoln talking…about you”, she pauses. My hands clench into tight fists as I wait for her to speak further. “Lincoln was telling Finn about how...he was planning on screwing you at some point whether you liked it or not.”

 

She swallows, closing her eyes tightly.

 

“Finn laughed and...even suggested that he could help Lincoln. Hell...he even said...that he can have his turn with you as well.”

 

My jaw dropped and my eyes...slowly fill up with tears.

 

“Lincoln agreed and...I just saw red”, she whispers hoarsely. “I took the beer bottle in my hand and chucked it at them. It brushed slightly against Finn but managed to shatter hard on Lincoln's neck and chest.”

 

I think back briefly to that time. I remember I questioned Lincoln about the bandage around his neck and chest. He told me he went to visit relatives and their cat was really rough with him. What a fucking lie.

 

“Both went after me. I managed to lose them slightly in the crowd, but they caught up to me outside. Finn grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back”, she pauses taking another deep breath. “Both him and Lincoln took turns beating the shit out of me. I manage to snag a few punches here and there but that was until Finn pulled an empty beer bottle from his pocket...I remember hearing a break and then...so much pain.”

 

Tears are now falling down my cheeks.

 

“He shoved that fucking bottle so deep in my back, I am now slightly paralysed from left leg down to my left foot”, she gestures to the brace.

 

My whole body at this point is shaking. Those...son of bitches...had the fucking balls to go and do this to her. Everything just made...so much fucking sense. Her bullshit story about falling from somewhere was just...god. She was gone from school for a fucking month. I can remember just walking in that hospital and seeing her bruised body on that hospital bed...her barely being able to move because....

 

I don’t realize my feet are moving before an arm wraps around my stomach.

 

“Octavia...it’s not worth it”, I hear her whisper as she leans her head against the back of mine.

 

I turn to her with fury. “How can you say that!? Those bastards have to pay for this! Raven for god’s sake...you were in the hospital for so long I didn’t know if you were ever going to come out!” I know I’m crying at this point, but the images of her in that hospital bed only fill me up with more rage.

 

She sighs softly, holding me close. Her eyes hold so much sadness even though she’s smiling. Her right hand moves to wipe away my tears. She leans her forehead against mine.

 

“It’s ok”, she says softly.

 

I cry harder and her arms never once let go. Looking further in her eyes, I lose myself to calm chocolate irises staring back with nothing but...love. She leans further into me and her lips brush softly against mine. I feel a shiver run through me. I push forward slamming our lips back together, my hands now gripping her hair.

 

Everything feels so right. In an instant I realize why everything with Lincoln felt so wrong. Why I never wanted to sleep with him. Raven pulls me even closer as we lose ourselves in our kiss. But biology only reminds us that we are still human and we break apart. Our foreheads connected and smiles matching the other...I feel at peace now.

 

“I take it the feelings are the same”, Raven says with a small chuckle.

 

I giggle. God why did it take so long for me to realize…she...is my everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the story. I have nothing absolutely against Lincoln. I based the story mainly on an exercise in one of my writing books and formed the story out of that. To which Lincoln was needed as the bad guy. I do have more Octaven stories to ensure for the future so be on the lookout. Otherwise thanks for reading- Magone.


End file.
